A polyamide resin having a diamine structural unit derived from xylylenediamine has widely been used owing to its low water absorption and high chemical resistance.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a thermoplastic resin composition that includes (A) 5 to 90 parts by weight of a polyphenylene ether-based resin, (B) 95 to 10 parts by weight of a polyamide resin, and per 100 parts by weight in total of them, (C) 0.01 to 30 parts by weight of a compatibilizer, (D) 0.1 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of a plasticizer that adds flexibility to polyamide, and (E) 0 to 100 parts by weight of a rubber-like substance. Patent Literature 1 further describes that such thermoplastic resin composition achieves both of flexibility and high tensile strength.
There has also been examined to use the polyamide resin having a diamine structural unit derived from xylylenediamine in the form of film.
For example, Patent Literature 2 describes an aromatic polyamide stretched film obtained by stretching an aromatic polyamide resin to a draw ratio exceeding 4 in the MD direction and/or TD direction, wherein the aromatic polyamide resin includes a diamine structural unit that contains 70% by mole or more of metaxylylenediamine unit; and a dicarboxylic acid structural unit that contains 80 to 97% by mole of a straight-chain aliphatic α,ω-dicarboxylic acid unit having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, and 3 to 20% by mole of an isophthalic acid unit, wherein the aromatic polyamide resin shows a shortest semicrystallization time of 40 to 2000 seconds, when measured by the depolarization intensity measurement under isothermal crystallization, within a measurement temperature range from the glass transition point or above and below the melting point.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a multi-layered structure including A) a polyamide layer made from a polyamide composition, and B) a barrier layer made from ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH), the polyamide layer being directly adhered to the barrier layer, wherein the polyamide composition contains one or plural species of semi-aromatic copolyamides selected from copolyamides manufactured from a) Group A monomer selected from i) aromatic dicarboxylic acid having 8 to 20 carbon atoms and aliphatic diamine having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, or ii) aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 6 to 20 carbon atoms and aromatic diamine having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or iii) aromatic aminocarboxylic acid having 7 to 20 carbon atoms; and b) Group B monomer selected from iv) aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 6 to 20 carbon atoms and aliphatic diamine having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, or v) lactam and/or aliphatic aminocarboxylic acid having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, and wherein the Group A monomer accounts for approximately 10 mol percent to approximately 40 mol percent based on the copolyamide, and the Group B monomer accounts for approximately 60 mol percent to approximately 90 mol percent based on the copolyamide.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 4 discloses a polyamide resin composition obtained by blending, per 100 parts by weight of a polyamide resin selected from polyamide 11, polyamide 12 and mixture of them, (A) 2 to 60 parts by weight of a compound represented by Formula (1),

(in Formula, m represents an integer of 7 or larger and 10 or smaller.) and
(B) 0.05 to 5 parts by weight of monohydric alcohol having 16 to 24 carbon atoms and having a branched chain.